


the highway of regret

by minachandler



Series: you're everything to me and you always have been [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minachandler/pseuds/minachandler
Summary: Set post-3x13. Barry surfaces from another nightmare, but it’s not about what Iris expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I am very, very rusty on these two, but I’ve been busy. Law school has been kicking my ass lately and I haven’t had much time to write. Then the other night, I cooked up this little drabble thing. It’s short and sweet, so I hope you like!
> 
> (Title taken from Make You Feel My Love by Bob Dylan.)

(The dawn is just beginning to break, bright threads of white light appearing in the dark blue sky, illuminating the LOFT with a soft glow. BARRY and IRIS are in bed, and IRIS - clad in one of BARRY’s t-shirts - is regarding him sympathetically, one hand going up to his bare chest.)

IRIS: So much for promising me you'd get some sleep tonight.

BARRY (forcing a smile that looks more like a grimace): I did say that was going to be entirely up to you.

IRIS: Bartholomew…

BARRY: I'm in trouble now, aren't I?

IRIS: I'm being serious, Barry.

BARRY (sighing): I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for waking you up.

IRIS: You know I don't care about that.

BARRY: Did you… hear what I was saying?

IRIS (uncertainly): I - thought I heard you say Thawne’s name.

BARRY (exhaling before shifting so he's lying back against the pillows): Yeah.

IRIS: You weren't dreaming about Savitar.

BARRY: Not this time.

IRIS: Then what? 

BARRY: You should -

IRIS: Bartholomew, if you tell me to go back to sleep, so help me, I will -

BARRY (chuckling): Okay, okay.

IRIS: What's Eobard Thawne doing in your dreams?

BARRY (shaking his head): I don't know. I was just… remembering.

IRIS (gently): Remembering what?

BARRY (in a hollow voice): Flashpoint. I - after I saved my mother, I locked him up somewhere far away. 

IRIS: I figured as much.

BARRY: And after I realised I couldn't live in that world anymore, that the only way to save Wally’s life was to go back, I… had to ask him to do something. He made me say it. I had to say those words to my enemy. I had to say ‘I need you to kill my mother’.

IRIS (arms going around his waist to hug him): Oh my God, Barry. I… 

(She trails off, as if aware that any platitudes that come out of her mouth are going to sound meaningless.)

BARRY: He took me to that night. And I couldn't watch, Iris. God help me, I just… waited outside. And it took everything I had to stop myself from going in there and stopping him all over again. 

IRIS: But you didn't. Because you wanted to save Wally.

BARRY: Right. But in my dream, I - do try and stop him. And he's taunting me, holding a knife to my mother's throat, and I have to watch as he does the deed all over again. And times like these, I'm reminded of the fact that I'm the one who set him free. 

IRIS: No, come on, Barry…

BARRY: Eddie’s sacrifice was for nothing. He erased Thawne from existence but I brought him back. And now God knows where he is or what he's doing.

IRIS: That's not on you, babe.

BARRY: You don't know that.

IRIS: Right. But what I do know is that nothing good ever comes from you beating yourself up about the mistakes you've made. You're not a bad person for doing that. 

BARRY: What am I, then?

IRIS: You're just… human.

BARRY: Metahuman.

IRIS (chuckling): Yeah, the superpowers aren't something I'm complaining about. Not in the slightest.

BARRY (smugly): I figured as much after last night.

IRIS (swatting him playfully on the shoulder): You know I love you, right?

BARRY (softly): Yeah, I know. But I - uh, it's nice to hear. 

IRIS: You've been through a lot in your life, Barry. And I know it's been hard for you but - I'm sure of one thing.

BARRY: What's that?

IRIS: These things make us who we are. And who you are is… a hero.  _ My  _ hero.

BARRY (smiling): I love you too. And I'm sorry this keeps happening. 

IRIS: Barry, I don't need you to apologise to me. Not ever. 

BARRY: What do you need?

(In answer IRIS sits up and then climbs on top of him so she's sitting astride his waist. The scene fades to black just as IRIS bends down to kiss him.)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I would absolutely love to know what you think of my tiny fic. If you enjoyed reading, please consider taking the time to leave a comment in that box below. They are always responded to and always gratefully appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
